


John is wearing Dave's shirt. Dave is gay.

by livistotallyawesome



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, sorry - Freeform, were makin this hapen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livistotallyawesome/pseuds/livistotallyawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is wearing Dave's shirt. Dave is gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John is wearing Dave's shirt. Dave is gay.

**Author's Note:**

> John is wearing Dave's shirt.

John is wearing Dave's shirt.

Dave is gay.

**Author's Note:**

> Dave is gay.


End file.
